Es un secreto
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Gakuen. Antonio esta harto de que Gilbert lo este esquivando siempre por los pasillos, por eso cuando se lo encuentra por uno decide llevar a cabo lo que le enseño el frances


Antonio se encontraba en clase de arte viendo como el profesor turco explicaba cosas que tenían que hacer esa tarde para pintar un cuadro. Todo eso le parecía aburrido, tremendamente aburrido, sabia que debería echar cuenta dado que luego el turco le podría ir con el cuento a su hermano que era el profesor de educación física y luego le caia una bronca, no le gustaba tener familiares en el internado, siempre le vigilaban. Como estaba aburrido decidió fijarse en la mesa de delante que estaba ocupada por un alemán de pelo blanco, su nombre era Gilbert Beilschmidt y era el mejor amigo del español. Junto al francés siempre salían de juerga a beber y emborracharse y eran los bromistas natos del colegio. Pero desde hacia unas semanas el alemán evita al español de forma descarada, sobre todo porque las excusas que se inventaba eran muy tontas incluso para el español.

Soltó un largo suspiro que llamo la atención del francés sentado a su lado. Francis sonrió, era tan evidente que esos dos se gustaban que solo ellos no se habían dado cuenta, sonrió como solo él sabia hacer y le paso el brazo por el hombro para acercar mas al español haciendo que el albino le dirigiera una mirada asesina que, como era normal, ignoro.

-_Mon ami_, ¿a ti te gusta Gil, verdad?

El español se sonrojo mirando interesado, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de hora, la pizarra y al profesor, haciendo que el francés confirmara sus sospechas. Sonrió un poco y lo acerco a su oído diciéndole que es lo que tenia que hacer si quería que el albino le correspondiera.

Gilbert miraba de reojo a los dos latinos, no le agradaba que el francés estuviera tan cerca de Antonio, no era lo suficiente genial como para estar cerca de SU Antonio...movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Antonio no era suyo ¿Cómo había pensar que el español era suyo? Era una tontería, y además no era awesome pensar eso.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta llegar al final del horario escolar del dia, los tres amigos salían del aula diciendo donde podían ir a beber ese dia y como era normal últimamente , en cuanto el español se apuntó, al albino le surgió un compromiso con su hermano menor. Antonio apretó los puños molesto por la actitud del alemán y se fue a su habitación molesto por todo. Gilbert fue a gritarle algo como que eso era poco awesome pero Francis le tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando _Antoine _se enfada es mejor dejar que se tranquilice él solo

-Eso no es nada awesome

-Estar esquivándolo e inventarte excusas tontas tampoco Gilbert

El alemán abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro de nuevo, el gabacho tenia razón y eso solo significaba que él no estaba siendo genial y tenia que volver a serlo con su amigo español. El gabacho suspiro viendo por donde se había ido el español sabiendo que cuando llegara a la habitación que compartían la encontraría totalmente desordenada y el español tumbado en la cama mirando a la pared abrazando a su tomate de peluche, igual que le pasaba cada vez que Gilbert le rechazaba por algún motivo.

Por fin cayo la noche y el español salió de su habitación rumbo a las duchas, sabia que a estas horas no habría apenas nadie y eso lo prefería, no le gustaba que alguien viera que había estado llorando, él siempre se tenia que mostrar alegre y positivo. Cuando se dirigía a las duchas vio a una persona albina dirigirse en la misma dirección que él, solo conocía una persona así.

Se quedo quieto nervioso por como actuar pero recordó las palabras que le había dicho el francés "_si pretendes que Gilbert se declare mejor siéntate, no lo hare, es demasiado vergonzoso, si no te lanzas tu, olvídalo"_ asintió con la cabeza y avanzo hasta el alemán cogiéndolo de la muñeca sin decirle nada e ignoro sus quejas hasta meterlo en un armario con él.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el albino una vez dentro

-Encerrarte en un armario

-¡Eso ya lo veo! Pregunto que porque

-¡Porque siempre me esquivas!-exclamo molesto el español

-N-No te esquivo

-Si lo haces…-murmuro molesto y viendo que el germano miraba a otro lado le beso en los labios mas por impulso que por haberlo pensado detenidamente. Gilbert abrió los ojos sorprendido por el acto de su amigo pero correspondió al beso después de unos segundos mientras se cara se teñía de rojo casi por completo haciendo juego con sus ojos.

El español metió las manos dentro de la camisa del alemán mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello empezando a besarlo sin dejar marcas todavía. El de ojos rojos miraba sorprendido los actos de su amigo español pero no lo apartaba sino que le empezó a acariciar la espalda como signo para que continuara.

Antonio pego a la pared a su amigo y le beso con pasión mientras sus manso bajaban hasta la correa del pantalón del albino y lo empezaba a quitar. Gilbert correspondió al beso dejándose desnudar por el moreno mientras envolvía su cuello con sus brazos y lo pegaba a él sintiendo como caían sus pantalones y su amigo acariciaba Königsberg con una mano. Siguió acariciando la capital prusiana mientras el albino le quitaba la camiseta.

-I-Ich liebe dich Antonio

-Te quiero Gilbert

Ambos se miraron después de esa confesión y sonrieron unos momentos antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras el moreno le terminaba de desnudar y metía un dedo en su entrada con cuidado notando algo que le pareció gracioso

-¿Eres…virgen?-comentó divertido

-¡C-Cállate!

El español movió en círculos el dedo para después meter otro dedo con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras el otro gemía suavemente. Despues de unos minutos, saco los dedos de su entrada y cruzo su mirada olivácea con la rojiza del otro preguntándole si estaba listo, Gilbert asintió con la cabeza. Antonio lo puso contra la pared mientras terminaba de bajarse los boxers y cuando lo hizo, metió Madrid poco a poco en su entrada con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El germano se mordió el labio para aguantar los gemidos que empezaban a formarse en su garganta hasta que el moreno dio una embestida para terminar de meter su capital haciendo que el otro diera un fuerte gemido. Mientras esperaba que Gilbert se acostumbrara le beso la nuca hasta que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Antonio empezó a moverse con cuidado adquiriendo velocidad con el tiempo haciendo que él otro gimiera mas fuerte cuando mas velocidad adquiría haciendo que tras unos minutos ambos se corrieran gimiendo fuerte.

_~~Al dia siguiente~~_

Antonio estaba desayunando con cara de sueño al lado del francés cuando vieron aparecer al albino que se sentó con ellos como era lo normal. El francés los miro a los dos y reconoció su sonrojo al verse, esos dos habían tenido algo y no se lo habían dicho, eran malos con Francis-oni-chan. Bajo la mesa ignorando al francés, el alemán y el español enlazaban sus manos.

-Oye, Gilbert ¿Por qué te sientas así?¿estas incomodo? Es como si te doliera-comento el francés con una sonrisa maliciosa

-…-el alemán se quedo callado mientras su cara se iba tiñendo de rojo entendiendo que el francés se olía lo que habían hecho, vio como el español abría la boca para decirle algo al francés y le tapo la boca-¡C-Callate! No te incumbe gabacho

Antonio solo sonrió con inocencia, quizás era un secreto que debían guardar su alemán y él, al fin y al cabo, son cosas que el francés ya lo sabría, así que no pasaría nada si no se lo contaba. Francis miro al español demandando una respuesta y este solo siguió sonriendo

-Es un se~cre~to~

…

Esto es un regalo para mi amiga KeiKi Shirou, que se acaba de abrir una cuenta en FF asi que leed sus historias y dejadle muchos review o

Aparte de esto, espero que os haya gustado y en especial a ti Kei, feliz cumple~


End file.
